Bleach Tamashi
by Tsuyoshi Shiba
Summary: Bleach Fanfic that I wrote for fun. Involves some privately listed OC's and may include new OC's in the future. OC's will be main priority characters but the main cast will play very important roles too. More info in the first chapter. Rated M for possible gore and other possible things like torture for example.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, if you've clicked on this fanfic and are currently reading this note, please know that I'm writing this fanfic for me and my friends so this story is going to contain oc characters and a little bit, to very ooc main cast, because I haven't watched the anime nor read the manga in awhile. Now, if you've made it this far ahead then know that the story starts after the first appearance of Yammy and Ulquiorra in Karakura town. I'm adding my oc here and in future chapters, other oc will appear as well. P.S. My articulation and grammar will not be all that great, so please do bear with it.

OC- Own Character

OOC- Out Of Character

POV -Point Of View

I do not own Bleach.

Ch-1

(Ichigo's POV)

It's been a few days since the attack. Urahara-san hasn't told me much about it so I feel like there's something else he's hiding. Not that I can help it, after all, he was the one who saved us from those two. Orihime. Chad. I hope that those two are alright.

(Next day. One day earlier than the main part of story where Rukia and the rest show up.)

It's been awhile since I've gone to visit him. I wonder how Yoshi(oc) is. I wonder what he has to say about me getting this beat up again. He always was a wise crack that guy.

"Excuse me. I'd like to meet Yoshi nurse. Oh, it's you Ai-san," I say to her as she looks up at me with a grim face.

"What's the matter Ai-san. Yoshi been bothering you again?" I ask her with a smile.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry." She replied.

"Sorry for what Ai-san?" I reply, having a faint idea about what she's going to say.

"It's Yoshi-kun.. Well.." She says as I wait for her to continue. "Yoshi-Kun passed away a few days ago. I'm really sorry to tell you this."

(Nurses POV)

I was hoping that I wouldn't be the one that needed to inform him of this. I knew that they were good friends. I too, had known and taken care of Yoshi for a few years now. He's actually the one who got me the job here after talking to his parents who ran the place. I owed him a lot. I knew what it felt like to have lost someone close to you.

"He's pulse stopped all of a sudden. It. We. We don't know what happened. He. He. I." I, couldn't muster up another word before Kurosaki-san dashed off to who knows where. He looked pretty battered up too. I wish I could have done something to help. Tsuyoshi gave me his favourite ring a day prior. Maybe he knew something? Did he want me to give it to him? I'll give it to him when he comes again, if he ever back comes here again.

(Ichigo's POV)

"Damn it, damn it all!" I shout as I ran. I must have looked like a crazed person, but I didn't care. All the stress from the recent event had been piling and now this? It was too much to handle, I needed to relieve it. So I ran, and ran and ran and kept on running until I could no more.

"Damn it." I say one more time before looking around. "Where am I?"

This was a familiar place. I looked around a bit and saw the remains of the Sukari Building. It was where I first met Yoshi. 'Did my instinct bring me here?' I think as I see a figure appearing slowly in front of me.

"No, it can't be. Can it?" Fate seemed to have played a small favour for me this time around.

"Yoshi?" I say aloud, doubt in my voice.

"Hey Ichigo," He says with a grin on his face. "Looks like it's I died eh? Man I died young."

"Yoshi. I'm sorry." I say feeling remorseful about not being there or doing anything.

"Hah? Ichigo, it's not like you could have done anything. Stop saying you're sorry all the time." He says in an annoyed tone. "Besides, it was inevitable. It was an incurable disease after all. Being the first one to contract it actually makes me feel like I've helped people in the future from suffering from it."

I sigh and take a look at him for a brief moment, "You don't really mean that, do you? Yoshi."

"Nah, not really. Who'd want to die at such a young age? Certainly not me, I mean, heck I still haven't a clue as to what the lost treasure of two pieces is, and that's just the scratch of what I'll be missing," he says before smirking. "I wonder why I'm still here though, it's not like I have any regrets that are all that serious even with my loss of two pieces, so I don't know why I'm a Whole or whatever you call those spirits. I mean, I woke up here with a broken chain and I don't want to turn into those big monstrous hollow things. So... Hurry hurry shinigami-kyun, or else I may turn into one and gobble ya up first. Heh."

I forget that he has a big mouth. I'm going to miss that. "Man I regret telling you about them, well, you were able to see them before I said anything so I guess this is ok."

"Heh. Course it is, and, well, will I remember anything Ichigo?" He says, his voice slowly turning serious.

"Yeah, of course you will." I say with a smile. "I'll come find you when I can. Try to take care of yourself over there and make sure that you don't get into trouble."

"Well, if that's that. Then why don't we chat for awhile longer before you do the whole Konso thing on me? I'd like a few tips on how I can make it big over there." He says while smirking like one of those old anime geezers that would do anything for money. "Also, update me on two pieces whenever you come over aite?"

"Sure. Well, then. I'll tell you what I know about that place then." I say while smiling. I really wanted to talk to someone and he had time left, I couldn't see why not.

An hour, maybe longer had passes by. They talked about what came to mind and Yoshi managed to get Ichigo to cheer up a bit somewhat. But, in the end he didn't tell him what happened to Chad and Inoue in order for him to pass peacefully, they were friends too after all.

We talked for quite awhile, it would have been nice if it lasted but he went and said something unexpected all of a sudden.

"I guess that I should leave now Ichigo," He says with a somewhat forced smile. "Man, it sucks being dead. There's a lot I wanted to do too."

"Tsuyoshi." I say as I swallow Kon's soul candy.

"Oy! Now you decide to show your face! What's up with.." Kon says using my body before he came to an abrupt stop. "Yoshi."

"Hey Kon. Looks like I get to see you before departing after all." Yoshi says. Kon didn't reply He just stood there in silence.

"Ok then, anytime. I'm ready." Yoshi says as I tap his head with the hilt of Zangetsu. As he floats into the air he looks at me and says, "Well, see ya."

It would have ended right then and there had something unexpected not happen. Yoshi's soul chain broke as he was dissipating and he suddenly looked like he was in pain. I tried to grab onto him as a sudden reflex, but he vanished into thin air.

"Ichigo! That was not normal." Kon said suddenly.

"I know. What just happened? That's never happened before." I replied.

"We have to go to Urahara." Kon said. I nodded in reply. It was weird having to agree with him without any complaints in a moment like this.

(Urahara's POV)

My, oh my, Ichigo and Kon came here with such a weird situation. A soul who had konso performed on him, yet. The result ended up with a broken chain? That soul was Yoshi no less. What a loss, I'd been eying him for awhile. He was like Orihime and Sado too after all. More than that, he's been friends with Ichigo since his youth so I'm sure that he must be in pain deep down inside. Such a strong boy, I'm sure he's been preparing for this day to come.

"Ichigo-kun, I'll tell you what. There'll be a surprise tomorrow so cheer up. I'm sure that I'll find something about him so I'll inform his situation to you when I can." It was the least I could do.

"Thanks Urahara-san, I'll leave it to you. I'll be going back home now, I'm sure that he'd laugh at me if he sees me sulking." Oh, he was aware about it after all.

"Ok, ok. Do visit again. Bring some sweets next time." I said while waving, watching him as he ran. Kon, not that further behind him.

"Tessai-san, you heard him right? We need to get Kukaku's group on it." It was a simple thing really, for us anyway.

"Yes, store manager." Tessai said as he opened up the door to the shops entrance. "It seems like thing are going to be a bit more troublesome with the gigai's too."

"Yes, there's that too. I'll handle that matter though, limiters aren't really that troublesome to handle." I say as he goes opens up the door to another room.

"You still haven't filled you quota by the way manager." Tessai says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Eh, heh." I say in reply.

(Ichigo's POV the next day)

"R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san! Toushiro!" I shout, what were they doing here?

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toushiro says.

I'll just ask them directly. "Why are you guys here?"

"Orders from above," Renji says. "We're preparing for the coming battle with the arrancar by entering the real world and joining forces with shinigami representative, or so we were told."

"Arran... Who?" Does he mean those guys?

"Mhah? What's up with you? You were fighting without knowing who your enemy was?" Renji says as Yumichika facepalms.

"Idiot!" A familiar voice says. "The guys who tore you up the other day!"

I turned back to said familiar voice. "Rukia!"

"It's been a while hasn't it, Ichigo?"

.

.

.

.

.

That's it, le end of chapter. You know what happens next. Thanks for reading. There may be a new chapter soon, or not. Who knows? My friends will be the deciding factors. Take care. Thanks for reading again.


	2. Chapter 2

I needed to procrastinate so I decided to continue this after all. Who so ever decided to take a look here and read my fiction, thank you for your time.

OC- Own Character

OOC- Out Of Character

POV -Point Of View

I do not own Bleach.

Ch-2

(Tsuyoshi's POV)

"I…. Feel…. Sleepy…." I say to myself as I slowly drift in the air. I could not see nor feel anything besides me. It was a strange state, definitely one that has not been felt before. Still, in a seemingly endless black void filled with nothing but the absence of light, I desired one thing, something to eat. Hunger took over my mind, and though I could still think rationally, it felt like I would lose my will and give into my cardinal desires to see myself as a meal, cannibalise on myself. I won't let my mind get the best of me. I'll just eat whatever I see first.

(Overworld View- Hueco Mundo)

Below the sands of Hueco Mundo a garganta appears and from the garganta a hollow makes its exit, a hollow not in the registry of Las Noches' territory. It was a very wild hollow, seemingly another mindless beast as it began killing and consuming other hollows as soon as it laid its eyes upon them.

That rage when on for a long time, day after day this continued notifying the Menos Grande of its presence and hostility. They seemingly sought to kill this one which was very unlike them. Then again, after a single hollow consumes a few hundred of its own species who wouldn't feel threatened?

One after one they piled up on the particular hollow trying to crush it with their body weight. The hollow obviously retaliated biting and then tearing out different pieces then eating the different pieces of the Menos. Sooner or later though, it was overwhelmed and the Menos all converged at it at once. Large bursts of light, almost like an explosion, then, followed. Blinding other hollows that were there watching the Menos trying to seemingly get rid of this one hollow. What appeared after that left them confused and stunned at the same time, it was an Adjuchas class hollow.

The hollow clearly skipped the normal steps of evolution and went ahead to evolve at its own time. The hollow evolved, skipping its evolution chart as though it was saying that it sought to break all the laws of its existence.

"More." The hollow now Adjuchas class said.

(Kaname Tosen's POV)

"How…. Intriguing." I say aloud, loud enough for Gin to hear me.

"Trying to catch my attention?" Gin says.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." I reply. "Do you remember the hollow that appeared a few days ago?"

"The white clad one? Yes, I do. Other than the fact that he's an unnatural, it didn't seem like it was worth following, all he did was eat after all." Gin says while checking out a file on a clipboard.

"Yes, you said that he'd be dead soon, either killed by the other hollows or by the Menos like other unnatural ones." I continued on.

"Hmmmm…. Did I say that?" Gin replied in response. "Well that usually does happen so I guess I did."

"Well, I'd like you to come take a look at the monitor here." I say as I take a step back.

Gin acknowledges and proceeds to move to where I am after leaving his file. He seemed to pique some interest after he sees the subject as he had raised his eye brows. The screen monitored the hollow as it evolved and Gin proceeded to question me.

"What's the total amount?" Gin asked.

"It has consumed 1797 hollow, injured 624 Menos and consumed a quarter of that number of Menos before it was overwhelmed." I say in reply to his question.

"Intriguing, for it skip its evolution chain and turn into an Adjuchas. I doubt that there's a written record for this."Gin says.

"It did not totally skip it though. There were signs of it having the characteristics of a Menos before it reverted and changed forms before it finally turned into the Adjuchas we see here. I think that perhaps consuming other hollows instead of having hollows pile up to combine their power allows for a different way to evolve and totally skip stages." I say taking a breath before continuing on my hypothesis. "Maybe it was just its own strength that helped it to evolve faster. It was strong enough to consume Menos after all. Regular hollows have never been able to beat, much less consume Menos Grande. This may need some testing."

Gin smirks and lets out a giggle before turning to me.

"What is it?" I ask knowing what he wants to say.

"Tosen, I know that you had a hand in this." He says before he turns around and walks away.

"Ah, is that so?" I say in reply, smirking myself. I'll continue monitoring the Adjuchas before I can make any decisions as to what I can do with him.

"Maybe Lord Aizen can help you out with that." Gin says, reading my mind.

"Maybe I'll ask." I reply.

(-Las Noches a month later-)

(Still Tosen's POV)

"Interesting. So, the hollow is stuck in its Adjuchas stage though it seems like it's going to evolve any second. It's hit a bottle cap in its evolution. Most creatures do, it's very impressive and alarming at the same time how it managed to reach its Adjuchas level within a week, then reach an almost Vasto Lorde level within a month." Aizen sama says.

"Yes, most hollows can't even reach this level yet it seems like it's going to evolve at any second. The more hollows it consumes, the stronger it seems to get, and the closer it comes to evolving into a Vasto Lorde." I tell Aizen sama.

"Hmmmm…. So you've been using our resources for this I assume?" Aizen sama says knowing fully well what I've been doing.

"Yes, Aizen sama." I say in reply.

"Well, I think it's about time you stop then." Aizen says getting up from his seat.

"What? But Aizen sama if we continue observing…." I managed to get out before I was stopped from saying another word.

"Now, Tosen. I know full well what you want to do. I just have a faster way of doing it." Aizen sama says.

"Wait you can't mean?" I say, shocked, at what he was planning to do.

"Yes, I personally will bring him to the Hogyoku room." Aizen says walking towards me. "Come we don't have time to waste, we have the girl too so we can turn him back if anything wrong happens."

He then proceeds to walk out of the room.

"Yes, Aizen sama." I reply before following him.

(-A few minutes later in menos forest-)

(Overworld View)

The Adjuchas seemed to notice Aizen and Tosen coming towards him, but it was too late as he was cornered off. He did not try attacking though, they weren't hostile yet. They left no room for error and no room to simply run away either, he wasn't stupid. He obviously knew when he was outmatched.

"Who are you? What are you? What do you want for me, you don't seem like hollows." The Adjuchas shouted aimed particularly at Aizen.

"What am I?" Aizen questioned. "I should be asking you that. As for what I want with you, you should ask yourself that. My subjects have been killed by you after all."

"The hollow, or whatever you call them, have a king?" The Adjuchas questioned.

"Yes, well, not that it matters. Not to you anyway. Not right now." Aizen replied.

"We have a proposition for you, Adjuchas." Tosen said right after Aizen nodded at him.

The Adjuchas seemed confused for awhile but then realised that he was talking to him so he replied. "What would that be? I'm no fool. I can tell that the both of you are stronger than me."

"We'd like you to come with us, join us and we will have a place for you. Your powers will greatly be strengthened too. We'll also forgive any wrongs you've done already as well." Tosen said.

"That seems like a good offer. A great offer in fact. An offer that seems almost too good to be true, something only a fool would reject." The Adjuchas said pondering on the offer."What's the catch behind all this?"

"There's no catch, in fact, I just want to have more allies that are, powerful. Which you are as it would seem." Aizen says as he smiles. "The only thing is that we have no idea what the power we are going to give you will do. You are an abnormal hollow after all."

"Anything bad to come from that, 'power?' It seems risky." The Adjuchas says, tempted to take the offer.

"Nothing dangerous, at most you'll be an Arrancar, a hybrid of a hollow and a shinigami." Aizen says.

"Shinigami?" The Adjuchas says as it grabs a hold of his head as though he's trying to remember something.

"Yes. That's the most it'll do. If it's a success on the other hand, you'll just evolve into your next stage which was bound to happen anyhow." Aizen says observing the Adjuchas. Now that he had a better look at it, the hollow seemed to have a very distinctive body structure similarity to the Asauchi. He looked more human than anything that an Adjuchas was suppose to look like and the mask on his face was very plain other than the gaping width of the mouth, almost as though there was no pain for him to reflect on.

"Well then, after thinking about it. I will accept your proposition." The Adjuchas says as he lowers his arm. "I'd like to get whatever you're about to do to increase my powers over with first though if possible."

"That can be immediately arranged then." Aizen says as he turns his back. "I shall be off then. Tosen will lead you to the place."

"Yes, Aizen sama." Tosen said as Aizen left in a flash.

"What was that?" The Adjuchas asked Tosen.

"That, was flash step. Only shinigami can perform it. You on the other hand can perform something similar. It's called sonido. You'll learn that power as you evolve into…." Tosen was cut off as the Adjuchas performed a Sonido. It seemed like Tosen was even more intrigued with the Adjuchas after that. The Adjuchas seemed closer to evolving than before. Maybe all the Adjuchas really needed was a good opponent.

"Come then, let's be off. Practice your sonido as we go." Tosen said taking off as the Adjuchas nodded and followed after Tosen.

(Not long later, in the Hogyoku's chamber)

(Tosen's POV)

The screaming stops as great power resonates from the Adjuchas, now Vastro Lorde. Who was sitting knees bent in a kneeling form.

"Isn't this a fascinating sight?" Aizen says. "We just witnessed the birth of the strongest Vasto Lorde yet. Though, he's not as strong as the Primera right now, he can overtake him in a few more months."

"Yes, Aizen sama. The spiritual pressure he's emanating is certainly greater than what the Primera had before he was turned into an Arrancar." I reply stating my observations.

"Hmmmm…. That's strange." Aizen Sama said, concerning me a bit.

"What is it Aizen sama?" I asked.

"If you look at him his hollow hole has disappeared." Aizen sama replied.

I inspect the Vasto Lorde and see that what Aizen sama has said was true. "That is strange indeed. What could this mean?"

"No matter, go and greet our now reborn friend why don't you?" Aizen sama says.

"Yes, Aizen sama." I reply as I get closer to the Vasto Lorde. His mask had fallen off revealing a young man with dark hair and a face that was very similar to Aizen sama's.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied as he fought to get up.

"Here grab my hand." I say as I offer my arm that was on his shoulder for him to grab onto and get up.

"Thank you." He says as he gets up but slips as he came to grab my hand, grabbing onto the hilt of my sword instead.

"Careful." I say as I tried to grab his hand but sensing danger I quickly shunpo'd back.

The Vasto Lorde's body started emanating great Spiritual power as it fell on the ground. The screaming was so loud even Aizen sama had to erect a barrier to cancel out the noise and force created by the pressure.

"Aizen sama! What's going on?" I asked Aizen sama.

"Just watch and observe Tosen." He replied.

The Vasto Lorde's body rose up and started burning in simple words. It was releasing all of its spiritual pressure at once causing it to seem like it was going out in flames. A soul in the form of the flames seemed like it came out of the body then vanished just as soon as it came out, disappearing along with the Vasto Lorde's body. The Vasto Lorde spiritual pressure could still be felt though and as soon as I looked down there was a sword. A sword as dark as Ebony that could reflect light like a mirror. It was a rather plain looking sword though. A thin katana like black blade and handle that was a bit smaller than the blade with had no hilt.

"What now Aizen sama?" I asked Aizen sama. A bit disappointed to be honest.

"We're moving the Hogyoku room Tosen. This shall be the blades room now." Aizen sama replied with a stern look on his face. "I'd also advice you not to touch it as we need to examine it first."

"Yes, Aizen sama." I replied.

.

.

.

.

.

That's the second chapter. Done and done :v I hope that I get to update this even if no one read it. If someone is actually reading though, thanks for reading.


End file.
